futurefandomcom-20200229-history
List of US Elections (Return of Feudalism)
The following page covers all elections from 2020 up until the last U.S. election of the 2104 election. Elections (2020 - 2104) 2020 Presidential Election The 2020 Presidential Election was held on November 3rd, 2020 to elect the next President of the United States. Sanders was the clear front runner throughout the entirety of the 2020 Democratic Primaries beating out moderates such as Harris, Biden, and Hickenlooper. As a last minute candidate, NBC host Chuck Todd announced his run just 2 weeks before the convention. With Bernie gaining 49% of the popular vote, with his runner up of Buttieg getting 12%, superdelegates went into play due to Sanders technically not securing 50% of the popular vote. The superdelegates overwhelmingly backed Chuck Todd, making him the Democratic nominee. This time around, Sanders' DNC speech was filled with rage and contempt towards the Democratic Party. Sanders then announced his run for the Green Party nomination, which he easily won due to his widespread popularity across the country. Sanders made the 2020 election a three way race, Sanders ultimately ended up winning swing states like the rustbelt and florida, swinging the election from Trump to Todd. Chuck Todd became the 46th President of the United States with Howard Schultz as his Vice President. 2024 Presidential Election The 2024 Presidential election took place on November 3rd, 2024. Incumbent President Chuck Todd was up for re-election but was unpopular among his party. The Republicans had nominated political cartoon artist Ben Garrison with Dave Rubin as his Vice President. Garrison attacked President Todd for not being pro-coal enough which caused many coal miners to be left out of a job. Todd responded with these claims by releasing an official statement which said: "Despite what my opponent claims, I am the most pro-coal candidate in this race. Unlike the far left branch of the Democratic Party, I do not believe in the socialist Green New Deal and I instead champion the rights of all coal miners in this country. We need to switch back to coal to help our workers in West Virginia which the Democratic party has forgotten about." - President Chuck Todd Many believe this statement to be the sole reason alone which cost Todd re-election as it alienated even the most moderate portions of the Democratic party, Todd and Schultz lost in a landslide victory to the Garrison/Rubin ticket. Garrison claimed that he would put an end to the "deep state" which Todd had created. 2028 Presidential Election The 2028 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2028. Incumbent President Ben Garrison was up for re-election along with vice President Dave Rubin. The democrats nominated singer Taylor Swift as their nominee with senator from Louisiana Don Lemon as her running mate. Since the 2018 midterms, Taylor Swift had been getting more vocal about her politics. Garrison made several comics berating Taylor Swift and her running mate Don Lemon for being deep state puppets. It was these comics and a successful re-election campaign which won Garrison his re-election. Garrison taking money from pro-coal, pro-Israel, and pro-fracking Super PACs also boosted his fundraising campaign against that of Swift's grassroot fundraising. Despite this, the democrats took back many states lost in the previous election, including the rustbelt. The Vice Presidential debates between Don Lemon and Dave Rubin also proved to be very helpful towards the democrats with Don Lemon coming out on top in all of the Vice Presidential debates. 2032 Presidential Election The 2032 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2032 to elect the next President of the United States. Republican Andrew Wheeler with Matt Gaetz as his running mate won over Democrat Christine Pelosi and her running mate Rick Larsen by a considerable margin. Wheeler's experience as EPA administrator gave him leverage over the relatively inexperienced freshman congresswoman Christine Pelosi who many believed only gained the nomination due to her name recognition. As a result, Wheeler would go on to become the next President of the United States. 2036 Presidential Election The 2036 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2032. Andrew Wheeler and Matt Gaetz won re-election over Democrat Tim Roemer and his running mate Michelle Obama. While winning back several states in the rustbelt, the Democrats lost their strongholds of New Jersey and New York with Roemer having record unpopularity amongst Democrats, even more so than Todd. When election day came, Republicans won in an extreme landslide in the electoral college. Such a defeat would result in the democrats also losing seats in the House in a defeat almost as bad as the 2014 midterm elections. 2040 Presidential Election The 2040 Presidential Election took place in November 3rd, 2040 which saw the Republican ticket of Liz Cheney and Josh Romney win against Democratic ticket Emma Barnett and Pete Buttieg with the Libertarian party under Daniel Gadish and Elaine Johnson. Ultimately, the libertarian party gained traction with the Cheney family being controversial in the United States. Though the Libertarians took more votes away from Democrats then the Republicans, giving Cheney a landslide victory. The Republicans won by their smallest margin since 2016, prompting many top GOP officials to accuse West Virginia governor Richard Ojeda of rigging the West Virginia election in favor of Gadish and the Libertarians. But ultimately, the Supreme Court sided with Ojeda in the case and the final results still had a GOP victory. 2044 Presidential Election The 2044 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2040. Liz Cheney won re-election by a large margin mainly due to the May 8th, 2042 attacks (shortened to 5/8). It was these attacks committed on the Trenton City Hall in Trenton, NJ which left over 1,200 people dead. Later that day, it was found out that the perpetrator was an Iranian terrorist who hijacked a nearby passenger plane and crashed it into the town hall. By next month, the Iranian War had begun with Cheney's administration officially overthrowing the Islamist government of Iran, such actions made her popular amongst her base, but infuriated the Libertarians. Ultimately, the Libertarian ticket of Daniel Gadish and Justin Amash put up the biggest fight towards Cheney, coming second place in the elections while the Democratic ticket composed of Michelle Obama and Bill Hammons came in third place. 2048 Presidential Elections The 2048 Presidential election took place on November 3rd, 2048 to elect the next President of the United States. Republican Stephen Crowder with his running mate George P. Bush won over the Democratic ticket of Michael Sessions and Chelsea Clinton. Crowder's promises to pull troops out of Iran (which was one of his first acts as President) ultimately lead to him winning the election as he won over the Libertarian vote. Such a united vote proved to be the most successful part of Crowder's Presidency. 2052 Presidential Election The 2052 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2050 to elect the next President of the United States. Stephen Crowder became widely unpopular as President. Many actions such as the 2050 Area 51 Nuclear Explosion, as well as several scandals and constitutional violations which lead to the Republican controlled Congress leading impeachment investigations against Crowder. Due to armed protests by fellow Democrats, the DNC fully eliminated the delegate system, allowing for the popular vote to choose the nominee. This lead to Kyle Kullinski gaining the nomination for the Democratic party, choosing Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez as his running mate. Kullinski was widely considered the winner in the Presidential debates. These factors lead to Kullinski landsliding Crowder in the electoral college and popular vote. 2056 Presidential Election The 2056 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2056. President Kullinski won re-election in a landslide against Republican nominee Hunter Allavone and his running mate of James Allsup. It was the first time since the Presidency of Barack Obama that a Democrat fully served 2 terms in office, though the Democratic establishment would soon end the direct democracy primary system and bring back superdelegates after the DNC chair deemed Kyle's ideas "too radical". 2060 Presidential Election The 2060 Presidential election took place on November 3rd, 2060 to elect the next President of the United States. Kullinski remained relatively popular amongst the American people but the Democratic party fiercely resisted his attempts to transform the party towards the Progressive movement. This would lead to the Democrats nominating Aidan Clinton for President with Malia Obama as his running mate. Republicans nominated California's governor Ben Shapiro along with former Senator from Pennsylvania Peter Santorum. Ultimately the Republican ticket won over the Democrats who once again lost supporters after reinstating the super delegate system. 2064 Presidential Election The 2064 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2064. Shapiro won re-election against the Presidential ticket composed of Representative Nicholas Robinson and his running mate Jack Frederick. Democrats were able to make gains in Nevada but lost Minnesota. Democrats regained Nevada after the Shapiro administration reportedly forced a tax hike upon many of the West Coast states to pay for the tax cuts which Shapiro enacted. 2068 Presidential Election The 2068 Presidential election took place on November 3rd, 2068. Poverty had increased deeply in the Southern United States with the collapse of the Sun Belt after the 2063 recession, nearly 5 years later and nothing had improved in the South with poverty skyrocketing more than normally. Ever since the end of the civil war, the South always lagged behind the North in industry and in standard of living. The alienated South was won in a landslide by the Communist Party. Winning votes from poor blacks and poor whites alike, the Communist Party changed the Southern strategy from being one about race to a class-based issue. Aside from losing the South, the Republicans made gains in other parts of the country, allowing Meghan McCain and her running mate Hunter Avallone to win the 2068 election over Communists Vincent Lawrence and Vanessa Papadapoulos and over Democrats Cole Benson and Harry Barr. Many believe McCain's connection to her father Senator John McCain as well as her anti-communist rhetoric helped her win. 2072 Presidential Election The 2072 Presidential election took place on November 3rd, 2072. After the Communists in the South began revolting in large numbers, President McCain was forced to declare Marshall law over the Southern United States. The Democrats were able to rebound in the 2072 election with the ticket of Jeanne McCoy and Barbara Diaz who regained many red states as President McCain's handling of the Communist uprising became unpopular with the US military being accused of targeting civilian populations in the cities of Jackson, Memphis, Tallahassee, and Richmond. Despite the election being closer than usual, the Republicans still won over the Democratic ticket. 2076 Presidential Election The 2076 Presidential election took place on November 3rd, 2076. McCain left office overseeing the tricentennial and finishing off the remaining Communist revolutionaries in the South. The Republicans nominated Senator Jerasimos "Jerrome" Papadapoulos of New Jersey with Rhode Island Governor Alison Kim as his running mate. The Republicans defeated the Democratic ticket of Cleveland mayor Claire Hernandez and Representative Joseph Richard of South Dakota. 2080 Presidential Election The 2080 Presidential election took place on November 3rd, 2080. Incumbent President Jerrome Papadapoulos was assassinated by members of the Philadelphia Greek Mafia. This resulted in Vice President Alison Kim taking office, she shortly changed her party affiliation to the Green Party as the Republican Party tanked in popularity due to failures of the congressional Republicans. The Republican party being abandoned by the Kim Administration nominated Giovanni Pelgrini with Leonard Bush as his running mate. Democrats nominated Joe Richard and former Secretary of the Interior Cecil Dunlop. Kim and the Green Party won in an absolute landslide as negative effects of climate change became more clear to the public, with the US territory of the Northern Mariana Islands being officially evacuated as rising sea levels made the islands practically uninhabitable. The Democrats and Republicans in the Senate lost seats in big numbers as well. 2084 Presidential Election The 2084 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2084. Due to Alison Kim's popularity as President, the Green Party went unopposed. It was the first time since Washington's Presidency that a President ran unopposed. She also won 100% of the popular vote with no write-in candidates being allowed. Kim would spend the rest of her Presidency implementing environmental regulation laws and passing executive orders massively increasing funding towards the EPA and getting off of carbon emissions. This overwhelming support for environmentally friendly policies would lead to the Republican and Democratic parties adopting environmentally friendly policies to imitate the success of the Green Party. 2088 Presidential Election The 2088 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2088. After the extreme success of the Green Party, they began to fade from the public view with the two-party normalcy returning. The Republicans nominated great-greatdaughter of 45th President Donald Trump, Chloe Sophia Trump Jr with former Republican nominee Giovanni Felgrini. The Democratic party nominated Representative Ryan O'Connor of Kentucky with Colorado Governor Bella Mendez as his running mate. In the closest election in nearly 50 years, Trump won the election. 2092 Presidential Election The 2092 Presidential Election took place on November 3rd, 2092. Chloe Trump narrowly won re-election against the democratic ticket of New Mexico Governor Alissa Grant and her running mate Senator Simon Smith of New Hampshire. Category:Return of Feudalism Category:Elections